Faultline
by rocker95
Summary: After the tragic news at King's Island and just now being back at the farm, a volcanic vent on Ben's Hill erupts and floods lava on part of Coldsprings-Wilderville. Now, it's up to the crew to stop it from spreading. Featuring "I'm A Loopy Nutjob".
1. Where's Otis?

**This is a prequel to _The Civil War Of Barnyard_ by _thebarnyardlongshot_. _The Civil War Of Barnyard_ is the first of two stories before EXTRAVAGANZA II. The second is _thebarnyardlongshot_'s _SNIPER: Family Ties 2_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Where's Otis?<strong>

Outerspace.

A satellite was operating.

"Houston, we picked up a scrambled sound which seems to be coming from Earth."

NASA.

A guy pressed a button to talk.

"Find out what it is and exactly where it's coming from."

Deep below the Coldsprings-Wilderville barnyard, magma arose slowly.

rocker54, The Legend presents

A story inspired by Volcano the movie.

FAULTLINE

Characters by the people who started Barnyard, rocker54, thebarnyardlongshot & Sk3lleton.

Coldsprings-Wilderville barnyard. Montana. Barn.

DJ; Rosey; Sonya; Miller; Daisy; Drake; Stella; Brandon; "Former" Belladonna; Dylan; good Belladonna; Dallas; Bessy; Abby; Peck; Freddy; little Ben; his wife, Tina; little Miller; Chris; Miracle; Duke; Nate; his wife, Maybella; Jacob; and his wife, Becca were all sitting at dining booths waiting for breakfast. Meanwhile, Pig cooked it up as Ben was outside.

To him, it didn't feel like home anymore. It felt like a barracks. But it wasn't for imprisonment. It was for safety. Something was coming and only DJ knew what it was.

Inside, Abby was depressed because she was alone. She looked around at other tables in which lovers sat. There were DJ, Rosey and Sonya; Miller and Daisy; Dylan and good Belladonna; Dallas and Bessy; Ben and Tina; Nate and Maybella; and Jacob and Becca. Then Abby sat alone whereas Otis was hanging out with Pip. But where were they?

A white 1959 Pontiac Bonneville passed Mrs. Beady's house.

In the bushes, Otis smiled at Pip and held up speakerphones.

"I'm ahead of you, dude!" Pip laughed.

At the barnyard, Abby got up from her table and walked over to DJ, Rosey and Sonya.

"Have you guys seen Otis?" asked Abby.

"No." said DJ. "I haven't seen Pip either."

Bother by Corey Taylor started playing on the radio.

"Has anybody gotten their food yet?" asked DJ.

"Nope." said Abby.

"Jeez." said DJ. "Okay, why don't you sit down and talk with Sonya and Rosey? Cheer up, won't ya?"

"I'll try." said Abby.

DJ walked into the kitchen.

"WHAT IS the dealio, Pig?" asked DJ.

"Something's messed up." said Pig.

"Then why didn't you come get me?" asked DJ.

"Umm..."

"Just don't answer that, okay?" DJ interrupted.

Outerspace.

"Houston, all we can identify the sound as is volcanic lava."

"I need the location." said the guy at NASA.

"Houston, it appears to be in a small Montana town of Coldsprings-Wilderville."


	2. A Step Ahead

Chapter 2: A Step Ahead

Mrs. Beady's house.

TV: Now go to your happy lotus and greet the day as you would a frisky puppy.

"Hello, day!" said Mrs. Beady. "Don't you want my shoes?"

On the roof, Otis and Pip laughed and wired the dish.

TV: Ready? Now...

"Wiggle your shockras and recite the ontra." said Otis. "I'm a loo py nut job."

"I'm a loo py nut job." said Mrs. Beady.

"Now faster." said Otis.

"I'm a loopy nut job." said Mrs. Beady.

"Faster." said Otis.

"I'm a loopy nut job! I'm a loopy nut job!" said Mrs. Beady.

Pip and Otis laughed.

"Now, say it with a lamp shade on your head while spinning on your butt." said Pip.

"I'm a loopy nut job! I'm a loopy nut job!" said Mrs. Beady, doing so.

"Oh no." said Nathan.

Otis and Pip laughed.

"Hey, she watches the cooking show at four." said Otis.

"I'm way ahead of you." said Pip.

4:00 PM.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with-" Mrs. Beady talked through carrots.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Otis. "If you're still talking, there aren't enough carrots in your mouth!"

Otis's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" answered Otis.

"Otis, please tell me you're not far from the barnyard." said DJ.

Pip handed Otis scissors and he cut the headphone cord.

"I'm at Mrs. Beady's on the roof." said Otis.

"Okay." said DJ. "Listen to me carefully. She and Nathan needs convinced to come to the farm. Something really bad could happen anytime now. Quite possibly everyone from here to Harlow City is in danger. This faultline goes through the center of their house. They HAVE to get out!"

"I'm on it." said Otis and hung up.

A brown AM General speeded from the barnyard to Mrs. Beady's.

Later at the barnyard.

DJ lie down a map of the barnyard.

"Okay." said DJ. "When this thing blows, it would come from Ben's hill." he said, pointing at Ben's hill, which was close to a road. "Every road leading back here needs blocked except for the one to Harlow City. Every emergency unit needs to be here as soon as they can. They need to be extremely large vehicles. All the firecoaches are too light. If a lava bomb were to hit it, it would knock it on its side. I suggest custom built Euclid R50s. The dump beds are to be weighed down. They are the rooms for the emergencies. Make them out of concrete. Get the workers on it as soon as possible. All citizens are to get on high ground as soon as possible. I want AM Generals at every roadblock. All these vehicles need concrete barriers around them. Two barriers high surrounding the whole vehicle. The Euclids need parked outside of the barnyard against the barriers. We have fire trucks here, but the barriers and trucks will be pushed backwards by the lava if they're the only vehicles used. As for the barnyard, when I leave, put the barrier in the bed of the monster truck in place and drive the fire trucks over and park them against the barriers. Then, only three of us will be able to walk across lava. But I have some disability on that note. Anyways, the lava walkers know who they are. When it comes down to it, do it. Alright, I need to go with someone to Harlow City's roadblock site. Let's go."

"What's going on?" asked Mrs. Beady.

"There's a faultline that runs through part of Coldsprings-Wilderville and Harlow City. If my son can get things figured out right, we can stop the lava from the volcanic vent from spreading. No matter what, we'll more than likely be safe here." said Bessy. 


	3. Let The Flames Begin

Chapter 3: Let The Flames Begin

Night.

The custom Euclid R50 emergency vehicles drove from Harlow City. The following truck was a Crown Firecoach.

"What the hell!" shouted DJ. "How many people didn't get the message?"

"We thought everyone did!" said a sergeant.

On Ben's hill, the volcanic vent started to crack, causing an earthquake. That caused the vent to erupt.

From DJ and the sergeant's view outside Harlow City, a lava bomb hit the Crown Firecoach and knocked it on its side, making it slide forward.

"We gotta get him out of there now!" shouted DJ, ran to the firefighter on the ground and began dragging him to the safe zone.

"Sir, we can't do that just yet!" said the sergeant.

"Sarge, do you plan on risking men?" asked DJ.

"No, sir." said the sergeant.

"Then help me." said DJ.

The two ran over to the overturned fire truck.

"Tell him to cover his face." said DJ.

The sergeant opened a door and spoke to the firefighter.

"Cover your face." said the sergeant.

The firefighter covered his face, DJ busted the window open with his hoof and DJ got the firefighter to safety.

"AM Generals to Euclids, come in, over." said DJ from the AM General's radio.

"Euclids to AM Generals, over." said a voice on the CB.

"I need a couple units near the barnyard to set up a blockade." said DJ. "I'll be over soon."

DJ switched to the barnyard.

"DJ to the barnyard, come in, over." said DJ.

"You got Miller, over." said Miller.

"What's it look like over there?" asked DJ.

Miller grabbed binoculars and told DJ through the walkie.

"Smoke and ash." said Miller.

"Okay." said DJ. "You got the fire trucks against the wall yet?"

"No, but I'm on it." said Miller.

"Use EVERY vehicle and not just the fire trucks." said DJ. "If tonight ends the barnyard, I'm sorry I've failed."

"You've seen Volcano and I have faith." said Miller. "What's more?"

"A military chopper on top of Gopher Hill." said DJ. "It's modified to fly through this weather. We need concrete barriers down near the Vegetable Patch, Dandelion Meadows and Dankweed Pond. As far as I know, there should already be AM Generals at the sites."

"Okay, little brother." said Miller. "Out." 


	4. Is It Over?

Chapter 4: Is it over?

Entrance to Harlow City.

"Okay, troops!" said DJ. "We need a blockade to prevent lava from coming into Harlow City A-S-A-P! Failure is not an option! I need transported to Dankweed Pond!"

On the way there, rocks flew on the ground from the eruption, nearly hitting the AM General.

"What the?" said the sergeant, stopping the vehicle.

Alan Silvestri - March Of The Lava

DJ and the sergeant watched as lava came down the hill and the ground broke.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted DJ. "Move this thing! We're out of time!"

The sergeant pushed the AM General against the blockade.

From the chopper.

"Shit!" said Miller.

Barnyard.

"Give it all you have!" said Drake.

Dankweed Pond.

The song at the credits of Halloween III: Season Of The Witch plays as the earthquake, spewing lava from the sides gets closer to the AM General.

DJ got on the roof then concrete barriers from the blockade flew over the AM General. The barriers around the AM General seemed to keep the lava out until the earthquake went under it and knocked DJ on his back.

Next, he heard sizzling under the AM General. He looked down and saw the rims melting.

"Fuck!" said DJ and was thrown on his back as it sank more.

"Forgive me, lord." said DJ, shedding a tear. 


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5

While life seemed to be ending for DJ, a light from a chopper came over him as the AM General sank more. The chopper lowered down and DJ grabbed the foot of the chopper. The chopper ascended and the AM General sank beneath DJ's feet. He watched from the sky as its final pieces sank into the lava. The chopper went over to the barnyard and let DJ down. He went over and hugged Rosey.

"Oww!" said Rosey. "You're hot!"

"Thank you, dear." said DJ.

Rosey smiled. "No pun intended."

DJ's smile faded into sorrow.

"But seriously, nothing could make me feel better than to see your face and know I'm okay." said DJ and began to cry.

"There, there." Rosey said, comforting DJ.

Miller came up to DJ and Rosey. The military chopper's propellers began to stop spinning.

DJ looked at him.

"I love you, brother!" DJ cried and hugged him.

"I love you too, little brother." said Miller.

They got done hugging.

"It's time for the next phase." said DJ.

"Which is?" asked Miller.

Helicopters flew over the lava and released water the equivalence of pool fulls.

"All fire trucks open hoses!" shouted DJ.

All did so.

Later, the lava turned into rock.

DJ walked over to the blockade and saw the rock. He touched it and found it was close to cold.

"Rock's nearly cold." said DJ. "I'm gonna check Ben's hill."

He went to Ben's hill and checked the vent. Everything was cold and cleared up.

DJ walked back and spoke.

"It's over." said DJ.

Rain poured.

"We're trapped." said Peck.

"When family is all we worry about, we can never be trapped." said Daisy.

"It's getting a little wet out here." said Rosey. "You wanna live?"

Miller laughed, putting his arm around Daisy's neck.

"Yes." said Miller. "Why don't we all get inside?"

"You have my vote, bubbs." said DJ.

So, the crew went inside.

After 1 major blow, the prepared Montanists knocked the volcano off the map.

Mount Ben's Hill: Extinct

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>You've just read the prequel to <em>thebarnyardlongshot<em>'s _The Civil War Of Barnyard_. Up next, get back into the present and prepare for the return of the trucks' horror! _Maximum Farmerdrive: Trucks 2_ is next! **


End file.
